


The Day Before Moving Day

by RebaK1tten



Series: Gen-Alts [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spencer's a cat-person, mention of rape that happens off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's set to move and Derek finds out more about the Gen-Alt's past. And then there's sex.</p><p>(Note - there's discussion of rape, but nothing too graphic. Please let me know if you'd like other warnings or tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before Moving Day

 

“Here, let me help you with the dishes,” Derek says as he picks up the paper plates and tosses them into the trash.

Spencer looks around his kitchen, which is packed up and crowded with moving boxes. “Somehow, I thought that I’d be doing more cooking or something. Derek, I can’t wait to get into the new place.”

Derek kisses along his lover’s neck, and very gently sucks on Spencer’s earlobe.  Spencer’s hearing is very sharp, so Derek has to be very soft to be rewarded with the little noise that he’s looking for.  “Yeah, cooking is good, but we can worry about that later.  Bed or couch?”

“Damn, you are pushy sometimes. Don’t you ever just want to talk?” Spencer says, but clearly doesn’t mean it, the way he’s grinding his hips against Derek.

“Sure, we can talk.  Couch or bedroom, pretty kitty boy?”

Spencer freezes and pushes Derek back. “What did you call me?”

“Umm…I’ve called you pretty boy before I didn’t think you minded.” Derek knows that he’s skipping a little bit and hopes that Spencer will let it go, although he doubts it; Spencer doesn’t let things go.

“No, that’s not what you said. Is that what you’re thinking about? Are we together because I’m a Feline? Is this just you indulging a kitten fetish?” Spencer glares at him, his whiskers back against his face and his tail lashing side to side.

“No, baby, no, it’s not like that, I just said the wrong thing.  I didn’t know it would upset you so much, I’m sorry, really. Really, I’ll never say anything like that again, I’m really sorry.” Derek can hear himself babbling, but hopes some of it got through.

Spencer stands and stares and at him, without blinking, for another minute. Then he reaches for his tablet and keys in a few things and hands it to Derek.  Derek looks at the video in front of him, which is a sex video with a female Feline. It’s obvious that she’s drugged; she’s barely conscious and the man with her is laughing about how out of it she is. Derek quickly hands it back to Spencer.

Spencer takes the tablet and keys in another minute and hands it back. This time, the video is a younger man, barely a teenager. Again, he’s drugged and this time there’s two men and Derek can only look for a minute before he hands it back, feeling ill.

“It’s called Kitty Porn. At the barracks, the guards would take people and we found out they made films. Apparently, they’re pretty popular.  Some Felines are doing them voluntarily now, they get a pretty good amount of money, so I guess that’s … I don’t know, but it’s what it is, and I still hate it. For the ones like I showed you, when we find them, we take them off as many sites as possible and attach virus programs as well. But you know, they’re never really gone; nothing is ever really gone. So people get to go online and find nice videos of Felines being raped.” Spencer shuts off the laptop and moves to the window. He opens it and leans outside into the chilly night. Derek moves behind him and hugs him from behind. He can see the glowing eyes of other Felines out in the parking lot, in other apartment windows and sitting on the roof of the nearby carport.

“I’m so sorry Spencer. Is there something I can do, or something we can do? You know that the team would work on this, assigned or not.”

Shaking his head, Spencer leans back onto Derek. “I don’t want to bring this into work. There, I can be normal, just someone on the team working on regular things.  And I don’t need to think about the past, just the job. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, completely. I just wish I could do something to help. Garcia has the most destructive programs written, right?”

“Garcia?  I told you, this doesn’t involve work.” Spencer spins around and looks at Derek, eyes big and unblinking. “I haven’t discussed this with her or anyone else.  I don’t know if anyone knows about the videos, but as far as I know, they don’t and I don’t want them to. And they don’t know about how we’re trying to get rid of them. Why do you think Garcia is involved?”

“Well, she’s your friend, and she’d help. And she knows more about computers than anyone…” Derek starts to explain.

Spencer pushes Derek back again. “More than anyone?  What do you think, that we’re stupid? Do you think I’m stupid? I wrote one of the programs that removes the videos and leaves a virus. It destroys everything on the person’s hard drive, sends the virus out to everyone the person ever connected with and sends the info on the websites the person has been viewing to Feline Protection Agency. Do you think I’m not smart enough to do that?”

“I don’t know, Spencer. At work, you don’t seem to like doing anything on computers, you want everything printed on paper. I just thought you don’t … I don’t know.”

“I like things printed because it’s easier for me to see an entire scenario when it’s printed than scrolling up and down on a screen. That’s all. I’m not stupid, Derek, your scientists made me a fucking genius.” Spencer sits on the window sill, his hands in his lap. “Do you know what I did at the Barracks? I worked on projects developing chemical and biological weapons. And then weapon dispersal systems. We had four very viable items; two airborne, one for water dispersal and one that would be included with plain old missiles. We developed a super-anthrax that would kill within 48 hours. A simple computer program really isn’t that complex.”

“No, I guess not.  Look, I’m sorry I upset you so much. I didn’t mean to, I’m saying everything wrong tonight. Damn, Spencer, I don’t know what the hell to say.” Derek realizes he feels that way a lot; Spencer opens up to him, but there’s times when their backgrounds are so totally different that Derek cannot say the right thing.

“I’m going to go out for a few minutes, Derek.” Spencer grabs his coat and heads for the door. “I won’t be long, I just need some air.”

“I can go if you need space, Spencer. I upset you, you shouldn’t have to leave.” Derek goes to grab his coat and Spencer stops him.

“No, I need to walk. And you still don’t get it, Derek. This neighborhood is fine for me. It’s you who is in danger here.” Spencer shakes his head, grabs his keys and heads out the door.

Derek hears murmurs in the hallway and looks out the window to see the red eyes staring at him in the window. It probably doesn’t help, but he shuts off the lights and sits on the couch with only the light from the TV, which is turned down low.

After about an hour, he hears the lock on the door and Spencer comes back in and throws himself on Derek. “I’m sorry, Derek, I just freaked out. I think the name and the moving and worry… I’m sorry, really.”

“It’s okay, Spencer, it’s not your fault at all. We’re both trying to figure this out and we’ll both make mistakes, probably a lot of them. And I’ll probably make most of them. Forgive me?”

Derek’s shirt is pulled off as Spencer pulls Derek off the couch, kissing and nibbling on Derek’s neck. “Umm hmm. You’re not mad, right, you don’t hate me?”

It’s Derek’s turn to push Spencer off so he can make sure that Spencer is listening. “Spencer. Really, I’m not mad and I do love you. And I’m sorry I upset you earlier. I could never, ever hate you. I might not be good at expressing it, but I love you.”

“Here, come here,” Spencer pulls Derek to the window and finishes undressing them both, pants and shoes kicked off. The air is chilly and Spencer chuckles as he feels Derek’s nipples stiffen at the cold. “Behind me, like I like,” Spencer says, turning around so he’s facing the window, holding onto the window frame.

Derek’s been bitten enough to know that behind Spencer is certainly safer, even if it means he can’t see his lover’s face. This is a little strange in front of the window, knowing that there are other Felines out there, probably watching, but Spencer doesn’t seem to care. His tail is over his arched back and he’s moving his hips like he does when he’s ready.  Derek goes slowly as they don’t have any lube other than spit, but in a minute, he feels like he’s holding on for the ride and lets Spencer take control.  As usual, it’s fast and hard and almost embarrassingly loud. Derek’s not normally shy, but it’s hard to ignore the actual cat calls he hears from outside. Soon he’s burying his face in Spencer’s neck as he feels him thrust back onto him and then they both collapse onto the floor.

“Well, I doubt that will make me popular with your friends,” Derek says as he and Spencer curl up on the floor, trying to get their breath back.

“It might, actually. Some Felines think that plainers can’t… umm… satisfy?  But also, and please don’t be offended, but it does let them know that I’ve claimed you. But it doesn’t matter, really, since I’m moving soon.” Spencer curls in Derek’s side, while Derek pushes sweaty hair off his forehead and pets Spencer’s back, then rubbing along his jaw, which gets little groans.  “I’m sorry that I’m not moving further away, I know it’s selfish, but I do still want to be somewhat close to the neighborhood. It’s kind of weird being in a building where I’ll be the only Feline.” He stretches and rubs Derek’s chest, purring contentedly.

“It’s not selfish and if you don’t like it, you can always come back, it’s not locked in. But I think it’s a nice place and it is by your neighborhood, so you’ll still have your Feline stores. And be a little closer to me, too.”

Spencer yawns hugely and throws a long leg over Derek’s thigh, curling up and pushing his face into Derek’s shoulder. He’s very quiet and Derek almost misses Spencer saying, “I just want to be sure that you’re safe.”


End file.
